<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Abyss by Vedis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515602">Black Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis'>Vedis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi had fallen into the black abyss. There was no getting out now. He would stay with Elise now, just like he had done for the past twenty years. He could no longer be a useful adviser to Ryoma, he could think of nothing but Elise. He could no longer be a good father to Kiragi, he would just remember both their mothers. He could no longer shoot Fujin Yumi, he had spent too much time with her watching him practice. He could no longer smile, he had smiled the most with her. He could no longer be the Takumi she had known, he had died with her. The black abyss was consuming him. That was all he was now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asama | Azama/Hinoka, Camilla/Lazward | Laslow, Elise/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one shot I've had in the back of my head for awhile now.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The princess had died. Everyone had said that Takumi had only married her for the politics but that wasn't true. Elise had been his everything and he had loved her more than anything, but now she was gone. All he could do was sit here by her grave and wonder what went wrong. Because only two weeks ago they had had everything. He had been Ryoma's top adviser and she had been running a children's hospital. They had had Kiragi and he was finally old enough to start learning healing and archery, a killer combo. They had attended festivals, and religious ceremonies, and relations between Hoshido and Nohr had never been better. Probably at least in part because they were in-laws now. The Nohrian royals as well as the Vallite royals had attended just attended the Cherry Blossom Festival. Elise had been laughing, and smiling, and jumping up and down in joy. Kiragi and Kana had gotten lost at one point but Nina, Leo's daughter, had found them playing with a dog belonging to one of the vendors. Elise had laughed and joined them, and Takumi had never been happier. He would cherish that day forever. The next morning Elise had been running a fever.</p><p>	The first time he had seen her was during the war. She'd shown up to join Corrin after learning that Garon was evil. Takumi had tried to feel superior to her, but he couldn't help but admire her kindness and her bravery. Her innocence and her persistence had won him over and he had fallen in love with her smile. They had become close during the war and closer afterwards. Takumi still treasured every single moment during that war which he spent by her side. Even then, all that time ago, there had been nowhere else he would rather be. That had never changed, even now, if he had to be here by her grave to be by her side he would.</p><p>	Elise had died. It was a rare disease which Sakura said she had probably picked up from a flea bite from a flea which had probably been on the vendor's dog. Festival vendors traveled around a lot so that dog was more likely than most to carry infected fleas. Fortunately the disease couldn't be transmitted from human to human so Elise hadn't died alone. Everyone she loved had been there. Takumi had held her hand in both of his and Kiragi had sat in her lap until the end. Elise hadn't cried. She had smiled and thanked them all for giving her the best life ever. Takumi hadn't cried either – not even after she was gone. Kiragi was staying with Hinoka and Azama and their daughter, Mitama, for awhile. Everyone had agreed that Takumi needed a break. What they really meant was that he wasn't capable of taking care of Kiragi right now. Normally he would've argued, and fought, and put up a fight but he didn't have that in him right now because Takumi knew the truth. Elise was gone forever. He would never see her again. His life had peaked at the festival. The festival which had killed her.</p><p>	Takumi smiled sadly at the her tombstone. It was made of a pale silver grey almost white stone which had been smoothed to perfection. It said:</p><p>Here lies<br/>
Princess Elise of Hoshido and Nohr<br/>
Married to Prince Takumi of Hoshido<br/>
Mother of Prince Kiragi of Hoshido<br/>
Founder of the Sunlight Hospital for Children<br/>
The sunshine the world needed<br/>
Rest in Peace</p><p>	Takumi wouldn't have added anything else. Except that she was the best person in history and the person who least deserved to die in the whole world. But that wouldn't have been appropriate to say in a graveyard where everyone visited their deceased loved ones. Takumi felt like an old man even though he wasn't. He had expected to have his whole life to spend with her but the world hat taken her from him. Elise had died young. Takumi would never get to see her with grey hair and smile lines on her face. Even when he was old the Elise he would see in his mind would be young, terribly young. Kiragi would grow up without a mother. That wasn't fair. Takumi could barely remember his own mother, Queen Ikona. Takumi would give anything to get those memories back. He hoped Kiragi held on tight to Elise and never let himself forget her. </p><p>	At least she had died being Elise. Takumi didn't know if that made him feel better or worse. It was as if she could've lived if she had been less her – like he could've kept her if he had kept less of her. It was almost like her death was inevitable, unavoidable, like there was nothing he could've done about it. It eased the guilt bit – but it sent his heart screaming down a black abyss. Because the truth of the matter was that Takumi could never learn to live without her. She had been the only thing which chased the bitterness away. She had made him smile and now she made him cry. Takumi fell to his knees on the damp grass in front of her grave and wept. He hadn't cried since his mother died. Takumi supposed he would be doing a lot of crying in the near future.</p><p>	Elise. Sweet, and fresh, and beautiful, and innocent. Her smile had been the sun and her laughter had turned rain into sunshine. The whole world had felt dark but Elise had been the sun. Takumi remembered when they'd went dancing in the rain. He'd said it was too cold and they'd get all wet, but she had laughed and dragged him outside where they'd danced wild, happy dances without any steps when no one was watching. Elise had seen through his bad attitude and his poor behavior and she had seen Takumi when no one else had.</p><p>	But now Elise was gone. Maybe this was the way things had to be. Maybe Elise was too wonderful to last long in this world anyway. Takumi wanted her to come back. But all he could do was sit by her grave and cry, and wish that things were different. When his mother had died Ryoma and Hinoka had had to grow up fast. But Takumi had, too. Even if he hadn't had to suddenly to adult things, like Ryoma had when he started helping Takumi train and Hinoka had when she started tucking Takumi and Sakura in every night, Takumi had grown up fast, too. It had gotten worse after their father, Sumeragi, had died. Ryoma and Hinoka were the best older sibling he ever could've asked for, but he'd had to go without mother things or father things. Ryoma and Takumi never kissed him and he never asked them to. That was the kind of thing which kept happening to Takumi, he could never have what he really wanted because his pride was to great to overcome and he could never ask. Until Elise. He'd known that if he wanted Elise there were a lot of people he'd have to ask.</p><p>	First he'd asked for Hinoka's advice and then Ryoma's. He'd decided to talk to Sakura, Corrin, and Azura before going any further. That was the easy part. Next came gaining the approval of Elise's family, aside from Corrin and Azura who were counted as members of both families and were thrilled that he wanted to court Elise. He waited until the Hoshidan royals, even Ryoma because Yukimura stayed at the capitol, were visiting Nohr for diplomacy. Xander came around fairly quickly – he said that he knew Takumi was an honorable man of good character and that he couldn't wish Elise any better. Camilla had taken longer – she had required a three hour interview to make sure he wouldn't hurt her “darling baby sister” – but she'd agreed after having been satisfied. Leo took the longest (Takumi had made the mistake of coming to him last and offending his ego) – he had tested Takumi in every possible way (fighting, battle tactics, plans for the future, even chess) – but in the end he'd declared Takumi “adequate”, which was good enough for Takumi. Then there had been Elise – and Takumi hadn't known how to ask her. He kept almost asking but then changing his mind and leaving her wondering what he would've said. Takumi didn't think he'd ever have the guts to ask her. But he did.</p><p>	They'd been taking a walk through the palace grounds, which were wet, and dreary, and completely uninviting, and also the only place in the world Takumi wanted to be at the moment – by her side. They'd approached a bench and he'd asked if she'd sit down with him. She'd said yes. He'd asked her if she would court him. She'd jumped up and down and kissed him right on the lips and said she'd love to. It had went better than Takumi could've dreamed.</p><p>	That night after Elise had went upstairs Takumi had played another game of chess with Leo; he couldn't very well refuse Elise's brother. Leo was better at chess than him. Takumi was to competitive to forfeit but he had lost the hope of beating Leo long ago. He noticed Niles leaning on the wall, Niles was never far from Leo's side. Leo's turn seemed to last forever as Takumi watched Niles watch Leo.<br/>
“You turn,” said Leo, finally placing his piece.<br/>
“When were you going to tell me?” Takumi asked, nodding subtlety towards Niles. Niles didn't say a word but Takumi watched as thousands of different emotions flickered across his face. Then suddenly they were all gone, replaced with a mask which pretended Niles didn't care.<br/>
“Tell you what?” Leo asked evenly, giving Takumi a measured stare, a look which said “Stay at a safe distance from me”.<br/>
“Come on, don't think I don't know. It's obvious. Everyone can see the way you look at each other. He never leaves your side and you never make him,” said Takumi. Niles gave Leo a smug look and Leo huffed before returning his attention to Takumi.<br/>
“I don't know who you're talking about,” Leo said. Takumi wondered how stupid Leo thought he was.<br/>
“Niles! I'm talking about Niles! Try to keep up!” said Takumi, who was slightly annoyed at this point.<br/>
“He's my retainer, of course he's nearby,” said Leo, looking back at the chess board. “It's still your turn.”<br/>
“My retainers are in bed and Odin is nowhere to be seen,” Takumi argued.<br/>
“I don't care about Niles!” Leo snapped. Niles looked hurt and Leo looked like he was about to take it back. Niles stormed out of the room. Leo sighed frustratedly.<br/>
“Of course you don't,” said Takumi.<br/>
“Excuse me.” Leo got up and pushed his chair back hurriedly. “Niles! Come back here this instant!” he called. Takumi shook his head.<br/>
“He's not coming.”<br/>
“Of course he is, Niles always comes,” Leo insisted.<br/>
“You said you don't care about him,” Takumi explained. “You need to go apologize. We can finish playing tomorrow.”<br/>
“Thanks,” said Leo. He turned to go but then stopped. “Please don't tell anyone.”<br/>
“I won't,” Takumi agreed. “But I think you should.” Leo had nodded dismissively and went to find Niles, and Takumi had gone to bed.</p><p>	Leo and Niles had announced their relationship the next morning. Elise had squealed, and giggled, and jumped up and down, and declared she'd known all along. The entire family seemed to have known but non of the others admitted it. Elise hugged Leo who seemed to be embarrassed about being hugged and then Niles who seemed not to know how to respond to being hugged. Takumi and Leo exchanged a smile and Leo mouthed “Thanks”. Elise spent the rest of the day declaring how romantic this trip was between her and Takumi, and Leo and Niles. Takumi had smiled to himself because he was better at romance than Leo and romance was more important and more relevant than chess. He had forgotten about being better than Leo when Elise had taken his hand in hers. When he'd had to go back to Hoshido she'd promised to write. He still had those letters in his dresser drawer. He'd found the letters he wrote her in her jewelry box.</p><p>	Ten years and hundreds of visits after her first letter Takumi wrote to Xander. He said:</p><p>	<em>Dear Xander, I will make this brief. I write to ask for your permission to propose to Elise when your family visits Hoshido this summer. I love her more than anything and will love and care for her forever, as I am sure you know. I am in a position that she could have anything and everything she could ever want; you wouldn't ever have to worry about her. Also I am a much more suitable spouse than Niles and you let him marry Leo. In all seriousness Elise is my world and there is nothing I will ever love more than I love her. Please consider my request carefully and write back soon.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p><em>Takumi</em>                           </p><p>	Takumi knelt down on one knee and told her that they were meant to be. She teared up and giggled happily and said that she agreed. Then he asked her to marry him. She said yes. Both families rejoiced and Leo said it had taken him long enough. Takumi rolled his eyes. Leo and Niles had been married for eight years and already had two kids, Nina and Forrest. Takumi was sure that he and Elise could beat that. Elise had been sure, too. She had said she wanted at least six, maybe more, and Takumi had been fine with that. More than fine with that.</p><p>	Their wedding had been in Hoshido, and the sky had been clear and blue. The breeze had blown her hair just slightly as Xander walked down the aisle towards Takumi. Hinata and Oboro had stood behind him, and Arthur and Effie had walked behind her, and Leo's daughter, Nina, and Camilla's daughter, Soleil, had been the flower girls. The ground had been covered in petals from Elise's favorite flowers to match her bouquet and Takumi couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Elise looked like an angel with her pale blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her big purple eyes. Her dress didn't touch the ground so she walked just like she always did – skipping. She kissed Xander's cheek when she reached the altar and waved at her family. Then she faced Takumi and smiled, and the whole world burst into song. They exchanged vows and then kissed. She flung her arms around his neck so she could reach his lips and he held her easily. They kissed like it was the first time; it wasn't but Takumi was hoping Camilla would think it was, she could get a little overprotective. Right before their first dance as husband and wife she had grabbed his arm and whispered,<br/>
“This is going to be the best life ever!” And it had been.</p><p>	Takumi had fallen into the black abyss. There was no getting out now. He would stay with Elise now, just like he had done for the past twenty years. He could no longer be a useful adviser to Ryoma, he could think of nothing but Elise. He could no longer be a good father to Kiragi, he would just remember both their mothers. He could no longer shoot Fujin Yumi, he had spent too much time with her watching him practice. He could no longer smile, he had smiled the most with her. He could no longer be the Takumi she had known, he had died with her. The black abyss was consuming him. That was all he was now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>